


Being There For You

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Study, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Dialogue, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Kai Toshiki/Tokura Misaki
Kudos: 1





	Being There For You

The three were officially a couple and so they were living together. Sharing a bed, sharing a home. Helping each other when they needed it. They were supportive and they love each other very much.

Kai usually did most of the cooking, since he was so great at it and both Aichi and Misaki love his cooking. Misaki was out most of the time doing her job at Card Capital. 

When they were all home, Kai and Misaki often cuddled with Aichi. The blue-haired male would be stuck in the middle of the two, getting attention. He didn’t mind it, not at all. 

They often don’t get much time to do as they are always busy with their lives, cardfighting, and saving the world from the evil who trying to control it.


End file.
